Toy sewing machines of good quality possess desirable educational as well as entertainment value, but have become relatively expensive due to the precision required in the construction and assembly of working parts. With constructions currently known it is normally necessary, in order to satisfactorily complete the manufacturing process and obtain a reliable sewing action, to individually manually adjust several of the working parts of each machine. Such adjustments of course add substantially to the cost of the machine.
The overall object of the present invention is to provide an improved, highly reliable chain-stitch sewing machine which can be sold as a toy at a substantially lower cost than known machines which are capable of comparable performance. A related object is to provide such a machine having working parts of accurately molded and fitted plastic and which when assembled are inherently so accurately related to each other that special individual adjustments of working parts after assembly are not required.
Another object is to provide such a machine having a unique and simplified but highly accurate and reliable mechanism for the needle bar, sewing hook and feed dog.
Another object is to provide an improved inexpensive, accurate and reliable adjustable thread tensioning device.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.